Fonzie sickfic Collection
by MegFonzarelli
Summary: I had a request to post some of my Fonzie sickfics , so here we go! (All of these are FonziexOC)
1. Sick Blanket Cuddles

"Fonzie?"

"_H-hih!._.. H-huh?"

The redheaded girl reached for a tissue and handed it to him. Her heart fluttered as his head tilted back.

"_Hhet'Choo!_ _Ach'ppmpf_!" He sneezed into the tissue and sniffled.

"Bless you!" She blushed as she always did when he did that. She found his sneezes absolutely adorable.

"Thadks." He reached for a tissue and blew his nose. "These sneezes 're killin' me, Meg."

"It's all part of bein' sick, babe." She sat up and kissed his cheek, stroking his hair lightly. He grinned just a little bit, not even minding that she was petting his hair. Meg loved the feel of his hair. And his leather. And his aftershave... Gosh, she loved absolutely everything about him. He shivered slightly, and she grabbed the blanket off of the couch and wrapped him up in it. He smiled a thanks to her, but still, he felt something was missing.

"'Ey, Short Stuff."

"Hm?" She looked up at the sound of her nickname.

Fonzie opened his arms, reaching out for her. "Get over here. I'm missin' my..._ Hheh... HetCHOO!_" He sniffled and rubbed his nose. "I'b bissin' by chick." She blushed, grabbing a few tissues and handing them to him before cuddling up to him. He blew his nose, then wrapped his blanketed arms around her and sniffled. Her head on his chest, she felt completely safe. And Fonzie? He could deal with being sick forever if he could just hold her through it.


	2. Arnold's

Meg walked into Arnold's, and straight into an argument.

"Fonzie, go home!"

"I ain't goin' nowhere, Cunningham!"

"Well you shouldn't be here! You should be in bed!"

"What're you, my mother?"

"Look, Fonzie, all I'm saying is, you're sick! You should go home and get some rest!"

"I am NOT s_ihh- hih!.. Het'Choo!_" He turned away and sneezed into his jacket sleeve. Meg squeaked at the sound of his sneeze, and walked over to the two.

"Fonzie? Richie? What's going on?"

"Meg! Good, you're here! Would you tell Fonzie to go home?"

"Fonzie," Meg looked up into his beautiful, tired eyes, "SWeetheart," She touched his cheek tenderly, "Maybe we should head back to your place, huh? That couch would be awful lonely without you...~"

Fonzie immediately smirked, sniffling just slightly. "I can dig that."

Richie stared incredulously. He'd been arguing with Fonz for an eternity,and Meg gets him to go home in one minute!

As Fonzie sneezed again, more desperately this time, Meg took his free hand and pulled him towards the exit. "We'll see you around, Richie!"

When the two entered the garage apartment, they had very different things on their minds. Meg was thinking of how to get Fonz to lay down and relax, and Fonzie? Well, he was busy thinking of ways to get his nose to stop messing with him long enough to romance his girl.

Meg decided to go with the seductive route, and sat down on the couch, patting the spot beside her. "C'mere, Fonzarelli."

He smirked, sitting right by her. "What'd ya have in mind?" He sniffled, cursing his nose.

"Oh, just... Just this." She grabbed his shoulders gently, pulling him back so that he was laying with his head in her lap. The second he layed down, his sinuses tingled.

"_H-huh... Hutt'Shhoo!_" He rubbed his nose that was slowly becoming red and irritated, muttering an apology to her.

"Don't be sorry." She purred in his ear. "Just close your eyes for me, okay?" He did as he was told, happy to indulge his girl in whatever she wanted. "Now..." She pulled nice, warm blankets over him, and cuddled him close. "Go to sleep, Fonz." She stroked his hair gently, as he slowly obeyed her.


	3. Just Fluff

"_Huppt'Sshhoo!_ Ugh." The Fonz sneezed into his hand and grimaced. He'd been doing that all day, with hardly much of a break. His poor nose was beginning to become tinged pink with how many times he'd sneezed and blown his nose. He wiped his hand off on his jeans and stood up. "I gotta run Rich," He sniffled, "I got a date with Meg t'night."

"Oh, yeah, great. I'm sure she'll love being sneezed all over." If only he knew...

Fonz rolled his eyes and headed for the door. Before he left, he turned and looked Richie straight in the eyes. "I'll be over this by time she gets over."

"Sure, Fonz." Richie nodded, looking away. "Have fun."

"You bet we will!" He smirked, stopping once again before he left to bury a sneeze in the matereal of his leather jacket. "_Huh'xchoo!_"

The ride home brought shivers, an awful headache, pink-tinged cheeks, and a sniffly nose.

As he began to trot up the stairs, he thought for a minute and turned back, going into the back door of the Cunningham house. Marion Cunningham was in the kitchen, washing dishes. She turned and smiled upon seeing Fonzie. "Hello, Arthur!"

"Hey Mrs. C, d'you got anything for headaches?"

"You've got a headache?" She wiped her hand off on a towel. "I'll be right back, You just sit right here," She guided him to a chair and sat him down before running upstairs to look in the medicine cabinent. She hurried back a few moments later, handing him an aspirin and a glass of water. "Here you are, dear."

"Thanks, Mrs. C, thanks a lot." He smiled up at her and swallowed both. He stood and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best, y'know?" Marion blushed, smiling.

"I gotta get outta here. I gotta get ready for a date tonight."

"You've got a date? Oh, but you're not feeling well!" Marion put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! 'S just a headache!" His nose plotted against him though, and he quickly turned away, bending at the waist. "_Huh-H'tCHOO!_"

"Bless you!" Marion said, surpised. "Arthur, I want you to cancel that date tonight, you're coming down with something!"

As he recovered from the sneeze, Fonzie glanced up at Marion, sniffling. "I ain't comin' down with nothin'!" He rubbed at his nose. "It's just... Allergies." He shrugged, turning towards the door. "I'll see ya, Mrs. C!"

He walked up the stairs and shut the door heavily behind him. Almost immediately he regretted the loud noise as it echoed in his head. He grabbed his master list for readying for dates. He'd already taken his shower, so that left out 1-5.

Number 6, Brush teeth. Did it.

Number 7, brush tongue. Did it.

Number 8, proper attire. His white Saturday night T-shirt was on, and he was ready to go.

He went through his checklist, sniffling the whole way. When he got to number 10, his lip excercises, he grabbed the mirror and realized just how really awful he looked. His eyes had dark circled under them, his nose and cheeks were colored pink, and he looked pale.

"I can't be with a chick like this," He groaned. "I'll haffta call Short Stuff and cancel." He grimaced. If there was one thing the Fonz hated, it was breaking dates.

He went for the phone and dialed her number.

"Gadget residence." A male voice answered.

"'Eyyy!"

"Meg," The man's voice called, "It's for you!"

A few short moments later, Meg came to the phone. "Hello?"

"'Ey, Doll."

"Fonzie!" Meg suddenly sounded much happier. "What time are you picking me up tonight? 7 o'clock, right?"

"Yeah, uh, that's what I called to talk t'ya about." The words were hard for him to say, but any chick seeing him like this didn't exactly seem like the greatest idea for his image. "I'm real sorry, but I gotta take a raincheck on our date."

"O-Oh..." Meg said quietly. "Well, thats perfectly alright! We can do it some other night!" The disappointment in her voice was obvious.

He sniffled, cursing his nose for running so much. "If I had a choice in it, we'd stil be headin' up to Inspiration Point. Those stars have nothin' on your beautiful eyyeh..."

Meg tilted her head. "Huh?"

But Fonz couldn't clarify. He was too busy building up to a sneeze. "_Hehh... t'SHOO!_" He sniffled again, "Sorry." He said, sounding just a little stuffed up.

"B-bless you!"

"Thadks, Shord Sduff. I'll led'cha kdow when we c'n go out od our dadte."

"Sure thing! I'll see you then!" As she hung up the phone, Meg was blushing. "No wonder he wants to cancel," She mused out loud, "He sounds awful, the poor thing..." She looked down at her black cat, August, who sat beside her on the bed. She stroked the cat. "Aw, girl... He sounded so miserable."

August purred and rubbed her head against the redhead's hand.

"I know!" She jumped up, and August's ear twitched. "I'll surprise him! I'll come over and..." she ran for her door, calling to her uncle that she would be back later.

-

Fonzie layed back against the couch cushions, sniffling miserably. He hated breaking dates, especially with chicks who he liked. Not that he didn't like ALL chicks.

"_Hx'TshHOO!_" He groaned quietly and wished he had tissues; His nose desperately needed to be blown. Instad he just continues sniffling heavily, trying to keep the contents of his nose IN his nose.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"C'bon in, Fodzie's free."

Meg cautiously opened up the door, peeking her head in. "Fonz?"

"Beg!" He sat up. "Whad're you doin' here, huh?"

She walked in and shut the door, a bad hanging from her arm. "I came to take care of you! You're obviously not feeling well and... And well, it'd be a shame for you to suffer all alone up here."

Fonzie couldn't help the smile that came to his face. This chick was a real sweetheart, and he adored that about her.

She began taking things out of the bag and setting them on the table. "I brought aspirin, soup, tissues..."

He stood up, walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "Y'kdow," He kissed her neck, making her blush. "I love id when you fuss over be."

Though she was blushing, Meg turned around and out of Fonzie's grip. "Uh-uh." She put her hands on his shoulders. "Our date is cancelled. No romance. Just... Fluff." She kissed his cheek and shoved the box of tissues into his hands, leading him over to the couch.

He sat back down, slightly stunned. He'd never met a girl who could resist his charms. Even like this, he was still the Fonz! Meg walked back to the tble and grabbed the container of soup she'd bought- since she completely lacked the skills to cook even something as simple as soup. "Here." She said, handing him the container and the plastic spoon. She bent down and kissed his forehead.

He looked up at her, not exactly used to this kind of attention. He'd been on his own for so long, he'd forgotten what it was like to have somebody take care of him. He actually sort of liked it.

He was going to take a spoonful, but his nose had other plans. Meg immediately recoginzed the pre-sneeze face and blushed, wanting to avert her eyes, but not being able to. His head reeled back, and he sneezes into his hand. "_Hah't__**sshEIW**__!_" The sneeze was wet, and to his embarrassment, rather messy. He kept his hand clamped over his mouth and nose as he reached for the box of tissues, but couldn't find them. When he turned to the other side to check, Meg was there, holding a tissue out to him.

"Bless you." Her eyes held sympathy, but her face held a blush. "This cold's pretty nasty, huh?"

"You're tellind' be." He took the tissue and blew his nose. She took the watsebasket and moved it closer to him. From the looks of it already, this cold was gonna require a lot of tissues.

She sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulders, then planted a kiss on his cheek. "I don't think you're got a fever," She placed a hand on his forehead, "If you do it's not a very bad one."

Fonzie nodded, letting his head fall against her shoulder. Her heart melted as he stifled a yawn in his fist, punctuated by a sniffle.

"Here," Meg said, standing up and turning on the television. "There's a Lone Ranger marathon on tonight." She sat back down beside him, and Fonz grinned. He adored The Lone Ranger. She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. His head fell against hers, and she smiled. She might as well give him a little bit of romance.


	4. When Fonzie feels cuddly

When Fonzie feels cuddly, he has ways of getting what he wants...

He pulled his hand up to his nose and sneezed forcefully against it. "_ht'CHOO!_"

"Bless you, Fonzie!"

"Thanks, babe." He sniffled, rubbing his nose. "Udgh." He muttered and pulled his hand away, his nose tinged pink from rubbing it so much. "My nose's been buggin' me all day."

"Oh," Meg sat up and placed a hand on his cheek, "Is it my perfume? I thought I grabbed the one that-"

"_Huk'SHOO!_ Ugh." He sniffed again. "I don't think so. It doesn't feel like allergies or anything..."

"Oh..." She looked down, then back up. "Do you think maybe you're coming down with something?"

He nodded and looked away, sniffling. He hated admitting weakness, but he also knew that denying the sickness was one of the things that brought on the playful side to his chick, which he always loved to see whenever he felt that familiar tingle in his sinuses. Speaking of which...

"_H-HuhTs'CHOO! _" He sniffed, rubbing his nose against his wrist. "I bight be cadching sobething." That last sneeze was a bit wettish, and a tiny bit messy.

"My poor baby," Meg cooed, taking a tissue from the table and using it to wipe his nose gently. "No wonder you're so sneezy!" He sniffled and gave her those lost puppy eyes he was so damn good at. It melted her heart even more. "Oh, come here!" She took him into her arms, placing his head against her shoulder. When he sniffled again, she could feel his chest expand and contract against hers with the air.

She kissed his temple before speaking, "You want me to get up and make you soup or something?"

"No!" He said a bit too quickly. "I mean uh," He caught himself, "Nah, I'd rather just have y'stay here and cuddle with me." He nuzzled her cheek and held her close, both of them feeling at peace.


	5. After Work

The minute he walked in the door, Meg knew Fonzie wasn't feeling well. Of course, he didn't exactly try to hide the fact, either. He walked straight inside, rubbing his eye sleepily and stifled a yawn against the back of his hand. He punctudated his yawn with a slight sniffle, sitting down and resting his head in his hand.

"Sweetheart?" Meg walked over, kissing his forehead. "Is everything okay? You're home early."

"Yeah," He sniffled again, his nose scrunching a bit, "I'm takin' the rest of the day off."

She gave a knowing smirk, "Happy caught ya workin' sick again and sent you home, huh?"

"Not sick.." He muttered, rubbing his nose. "Just... Stuffed up."

"Yeah?" He sat up and she placed herself in his lap. She put a hand on the side of his face, turning it slightly so she was looking into his tired eyes. "My poor baby." She kissed the tip of his nose, and he sniffed a few times in response. A small giggle escaped her and she layed his head against her chest, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He couldn't help but smile, but it faded quickly as a strand of her hair brushed against his already irritated nose. He brought a hand up to try and rub the tickle away, but thought better of it. Why not have a little fun with his girl? "Shord Sduff..." He muttered, wiggling his nose. "I-I godda sneeze..."

She blushed then, pulling back to give him room. But he pulled her closer. His forehead rested against her shoulder, and his breath begn to hitch. He made sure to breathe deeply enough so that she could feel his chest's movement. "_H-Huts'Shoo! Et'Shhuh!_"

"Bless you!"

"Thadks." The sneezes left him even more sniffly, and now had to constantly sniff every few seconds. He rubbed his nose, looking up into her eyes. "Those felt good, y'know? They been messin' with me all day... It's been itchin' like crazy."

"Oh, sweetheart." She kissed the tip of his nose, and he quickly snapped forward, catching the explosion in his hand.

"_Hut'tSHOO!_"

She stood and took his hands. "C'mere. I think we'd be more comfy over on the couch... Besides," She giggled, It's kinda hard to cuddle in a chair."

"Yeah, I think you're right." He stood up, smirking. He quickly scooped her up into his arms, crossing the garage apartment and sitting on the couch, her on his lap. He moved over so that they were laying down, and he rested her head against his chest, sniffling s'more. "Babe..." He muttered, kissing her cheek, "I love ya." He nuzzled her cheek with his nose, and she grinned, her arms wrapped around his neck.

She stroked his cheek gently and kissed him right on the lips. "I love you too, Fonz."

He pulled her closer, snuggling her. "You're precious, y'know that?" He sniffled again, making her heart leap even more.

She reached over to the coffee table, pulling a tissue from the box she always kept handy there,and held it to his nose. "Blow." He did as she ordered, then she crumpled the tissue and threw it in the wastebasket. She kissed his cheek, and rested her head back against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "Better?" She asked.

"Better." He said, resting his head against the top of hers, letting his eyes close. They fell asleep, cuddling together.


End file.
